


Betrayal

by pushingclovers



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, i mean Dave and Dee had to find out about it somehow, takes place right after Jack accepts DaveTrap's offer, thats it this is just angst, this is just my take on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: Jack is late returning to the Flipside.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), mentioned once - Relationship, not the focus though - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Betrayal

Dave paced restlessly in the phantom prize corner, chewing his thumb in worry, shoulders hunched and eyes staring at nothing in particular as he went back and forth. Behind him, the puppet (or Dee, he supposed) sat cross-legged on the counter, arms crossed as she watched him. They’d been in the same room together since Jack had went back to the real world, leaving them tasked with planning out the trio’s next course of action when he returned. It was simple enough to plan it out; go to the next level, find Steven, recruit and save him too. Now, the only thing stopping them was the fact that Jack was late.

Dee sighed in irritation, long claw-like fingers tapping her arm. “Dave, quit the pacing already. He’ll be here soon.”

“It’s been more than a month,” Dave answered, stopping in the middle of the room and looking to Dee. “It has to have been. It didn’t take him this long last time.” He waved his hands vaguely as he talked, beginning his pacing once more at a slower pace. “What if he got stuck? What if somethin’ happened to the thing that got him here? What if reality-Dave caught him and is cutting him into little pieces as we speak!?”

“I doubt that’s what’s happening,” Dee huffed. “If he’s anything like you, he wouldn’t hurt him unless he refused something.”

“God, he already refused to salvage him...what if that’s enough? What if he…god, I need to stop thinkin’ about this.” Dave stopped once more, shoulders dropping before he leaned against the counter, fingers pressed to his temples. “I’m gonna check. Just to...make sure.” Dee softened and nodded, and Dave closed his eyes tightly, seeking out his reality self in the nothingness.

After a few minutes of searching, his voice suddenly cut in, vision shifting from nothing to the safe room in Jack’s restaurant. He breathed a relieved sigh when he saw said orange man standing before his reality self, real and alive, frowning as the other him spoke. “ _Sportsy, I promise you! I can make you a star! I-I can give you immortal life!_ ” He sounded desperate even through the damaged vocal cords, and out of the corner of his eye Dave could see animatronic hands, moving to accentuate his argument. _“I can make good on all of my empty promises from before...please don’t throw me out on the curb..._ ”

Jack sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “ _Dave..,_ ” he began, and Dave himself began fidgeting in the stretched-out pause following after. Any remaining hope he had vanished when Jack opened his eyes, a sly grin spread across his face. A grin he unfortunately knew well. “ _I’ve missed you,_ ” Jack said as he spread his arms out to accept his reality-self, and in that moment Dave snapped himself out of the vision, sweat pouring down his face.

Jack had betrayed them, he realized a few moments too late. The love of his life, his tangerine, his orange baby, his _salvation_ , had betrayed them. Dee was calling to him, but it was fuzzy through the static filling his ears, making him hear nothing but Jack’s words, repeated over and over. He squeezed his eyes shut again, gripping the edge of the counter to steady himself. Deep breaths. That was what he needed.

The static subsided, and he felt Dee gently placing a hand on his shoulder, clearly concerned with the ragged breaths he was making in an effort to calm down from the panic. “What happened out there? What’s going on? Talk to me,” she said softly, rubbing his shoulder in little circles, only to retract her hand when he shrugged her off, pushing off the counter and going to the middle of the room. “What are you doing?”

“We’re leaving,” he answered hollowly, a portal appearing before him.

Instantly, Dee shifted from comforting to angry. “We can’t just leave him, Dave! He’s going to come, he’s just-“

“No. He isn’t coming.” He glared back at her, jaw clenched to hold back the tears pooling in his eyes. “He picked his side. We need to move on.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a comic for my insta but my wrist decided to die, so instead it's a short oneshot. I'm sorry.


End file.
